


Peccata Mea Clama Sanguinis

by iBook_Keeper (orphan_account)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AU, F/M, Royalty, vampire!Natsu, witch!Lucy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/iBook_Keeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is cruel to the vampire known as Natsu. Taking away anyone he loves. That is until he falls in the path of a hidden beauty, a Royale Witch of the Star Coven. She is his last salvation, a sin too pure for the likes of him. For the words that set him free cost him more than he has.  For sin can keep him safe, but not sane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peccata Mea Clama Sanguinis

Disclaimer: I don’t own Fairy Tail. The man by the name Hiro Mashima does.  
Rating: M for suggestive themes and gore  
Pairing: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartifilia

He’s running in the dark. Most people would fall and bang their knees against shapes that blend into the black of night, but he is not like most people. He is a suco*, his eyesight is better than all of humanity. Back to the present, this suco is running and it’s all because he can’t lose his life like this. Natsu is his name and right now survival is his game. His white, dragon scale patterned scarf is not helping his situation either. Before long, the people from the village that just murdered his father will find him and it will be all over. The last message given to him will be in vain. Natsu cannot give up.

The suco sees her before she sees him. The lady is in a blackish-blue dress that shows off her knees and below at the bottom, has no sleeves, and the back trails after her is just announcing she far more important than he will ever be. She’s not running like he his, but he can tell that she wants out of somewhere, and fast. When the venefica* ( the suco is close enough to smell her) actually notices him, Natsu has fallen from a unseen tree root and cannot get back up from the shoulder wound he collected from being stabbed when turning a corner during his escape is steadily losing the life force his father died protecting. She gasps and soon she is checking the injury for infection. 

Her blonde hair tickles his nose and he sneezes, making the body above him giggle. His body stills at that, his mind locked on how adorable it sounded and how he would do anything to make it happen again. She begins murmuring a spell that quickly makes him realize how exhausted he actually is, and before he can question what the hell the venefica did to him he is off in a numb slumber.

When Natsu comes to, he is in a lavish room filled to the brink with medical supplies. He can hear soft breathing coming from the side of the bed and he tilts his head to see who is there. The venefica from last night is what his eyes say. Right before he can lift his hands to rub eyes to make sure his mind wasn’t messing with him, a slight whine comes from the girl’s throat and she shifts. 

Her bones pop as she stretches. The lady’s neck cracks and Natsu winces. Her large, chocolate eyes slowly come into focus as the last of the sleep disappears. 

“Oh, you’re awake! That’s great. For a while I thought I might overdosed on the magic. Thank goodness I didn’t though,” she rasps. 

“Where am I?” he questions. After all, he just woke up in a strange room!

“Um… I believe it is the Star Coven’s third medical attention room. Could be the fourth though,” she jokes.

He’s with the Star Coven? The rare witch coven that is barely even heard of? Natsu’s face tells the blonde witch what he is exactly thinking and that sweet, sweet giggle is her response.

“You don’t know who I am yet! I’m Lucy, by the way,” after her giggles die down.

Lucy… He wants to roll her name off his tongue to try it, but his throat feels like he drank the thickest blood. He hacks, about to say his name when Lucy adds in a comment.

“I know this sounds mean, but when you came running my way bleeding, you gave me a something else to focus on then what had just happened to me a few moment before…”

He lets that sink in. She had a hard night as well? He shakes his head dismal at the comment thought to be mean. If he had been the position for a distraction and she came running, he would gladly accept.

“My name is Natsu. I don’t know it, but I’m a-” he’s cut off abruptly as she nods her head vigorously. 

“Vampire. I know, I know. I caught sight of your fangs last night. Did you know that you sleep with your mouth open? It’s slightly hilarious. Also, they’re jutting out right now. I believe that you need blood,” Lucy states. Natsu opens his mouth to protest when he runs his tongue over his teeth. Shit. 

“Do you have any blood?” his voice is desperate. Now that Natsu knows that he needs blood, he can hear the beating of her heart. Steady and virgin. The slight itch of his eyes alert him that his irises are rapidly changing from black to red.

“Animal blood, but I don’t think you can drink that.” 

She’s right. Animal blood is nice and all but lacks nutrients that human blood has. It makes sucos sick to the bone. He would only drink it if he was in the wilderness, nowhere near civilization.

“You can drink mine though.”

His head whips towards Lucy. He has never actually had blood directly from the source, only donated blood for hospitals. Natsu does know on what would happen if drank from the source though. He could never drink from anyone else and she would be his. Only his. A possessive feeling has never felt before creeps up his veins. A voice he has never known speaks to him.

“That would be nice wouldn’t it? Having Lucy for yourself? No man could ever have her except you. Lucy would be all yours.” 

He cannot say that the thought is disgusting. It is making him horribly giddy. Natsu inwardly cringes. He would be taking away her freedom. Could he really do that to this pure witch? Make her become a stained being just because he didn’t keep track of his necessities? 

 

“Yes. You could very well do that.”

Natsu hates that voice. Twisting his thoughts and making them seem okay. They’re not. Those thoughts are despicable and he should be punished for thinking such a thing. 

“Are you sure? Do you even know what would happen if I drank from the source?” 

Lucy breathes in deeply. “Yeah, yeah I do.”

“I’ll be taking away your freedom. You’ll be mine, forever. There are on outies on this. Once I bite, you can never be another person’s love. You’ll be mine. My bride. My source. And we just met! Are you completely sure?” he searches her eyes for signs of hesitation but all he sees is determination.

“Yes. Besides, living as a Royale gets on my nerves. I was looking for an adventure,” her voice sounds strongly of confidence. Natsu smiles a little and breathes in deeply, settling his nerves. 

His fangs are now all the way down and the signs of a blood lusting rampage is boiling under his skin. “I’m ready. Are you?” All he gets is a nod in confirmation. Natsu pushes himself forward in the bed so he is sitting on the edge. He leans forward, pushing away the golden hair that blocks his vision from her neck. He nuzzles the juncture between her neck and right shoulder before kissing it softly. Natsu’s mouth opens and he grazes the spot with his canines before sinking in. His venom slowly flows out of the two tiny holes at the bottom of his fangs. Once it is completely injected, he begins to lap greedily at the blood now flowing out of the wound. The blood lust disappears and releases her neck. He pants and lifts his head to make sure Lucy is all right. Her eyes are clouded with pleasure (effect from his venom) and air is greedily being sucked in. 

“You’re mine now. We gotta get out of here now. I don’t think the coven would like you now that you are my bride.” Her head nods and Natsu picks Lucy up bridal style. The female venefica squeaks. The suco chuckles and heads towards the window.

 

“I don’t think you’ll be able to walk for a while, don’t you?” he states, Lucy’s blush is the only answer. 

He’s lucky the window is open. If it wasn’t, he would have to maneuver Lucy in his arms making him fearful of dropping her. Natsu stands on the ledge and looks down. He can jump safely without harming the blonde in his arms. The vampire crouches low ready to leap when that horrible, disgusting voice comes back. 

“That wasn’t so hard was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> So… I should be writing the second chapter for TTS but I got inspiration for this. Think this as a side project. I know it seems rushed, but this is only the beginning. And notice how I never said the word love at all. Natsu and Lucy are strangers. They don’t know each other. And we will get to Lucy’s background later. Right now let’s just focus on how they are going to survive. And that creepy voice will not go away. Just saying.  
> ~iBook


End file.
